


Fire and Ice

by LuxahHeart



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxahHeart/pseuds/LuxahHeart
Summary: God he loved how he said his name.And what was worse, was no. He didn't want him to go, he wanted to do what he said he would and that was screw him to the point he couldn't move. Forget the repercussions that would follow, forget the guilt he'd feel in the morning, he was too far into this to care now and it wasn't like Ray was there to care being miles away. That was his choice, and this, was Kai's.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> If I need more tags, please let me know as I still don't get the tagging system all that well here.  
Anyways, this follows Katya92 Playing with Fire on fanfiction.net, she asked for a lemon and who was I to deny her?

Wrapping his arms around Kai’s stomach, Tala’s husky voice teased his eardrum. “You_ really_ sure you want me to leave, Kai?”

God he loved how he said his name.

No, he wasn’t sure at all.

It was clear Tala wanted to stay and it was also apparently clear that Kai didn’t really want him to leave.

Feeling his hot breath against his neck caused Kai to melt into him and instantly tilt his head to expose more of his ivory skin. Tala took both this and his silence as a secure go ahead to continue.

His hands began to wander up the front of Kai’s shirt again, his fingers caressing his toned stomach, delicately feeling each line along his perfect physique as he nuzzled his neck with delicate kisses.

Kai urged himself to retract from the wolf. His inner conscience was screaming at him to resist, but he let his eyes flutter shut and enjoy the electricity prickle his skin with every single touch.

Tala slipped a hand into his sweatpants and began to explore into Kai’s boxer shorts. The firm grip on his throbbing cock instantly caused Kai’s eyes to shoot open and moan out in anticipation.

The sexual chemistry, the fire between the two of them was mind blowing. Tala seemed to know how to turn on every single one of Kai’s switches to the point trying to get in reverse gear was just impossible.

With Tala now pumping him away, Kai gripped hold of the redhead’s thighs to steady his weakening knees, he bit his lip to soften the moans escaping his throat.

“Admit it Kai. I can read your body better than he can.” Tala’s voice was low, almost deadly, “I can tell how fast your hearts pounding, I can see you shiver every time I say your name.” He flicked his tongue all the way up his neck, stopping to whisper into his ear.

“I know how much you want me to kiss and suck every inch of you… You’re so used to being in control you just can’t get enough of the feeling of having none… Being completely dominated… Am I right, _Kai_?”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Feeling Tala’s tongue on his neck, his warm breath in his ear – what little resistance he had left was crumbling. He couldn’t fight this. His very scent was flooding his senses to the point that the part of his brain that dealt with morals, dignity, and common sense had entirely shut down. His raw animal-self taking completely over.

“U-Upstairs.” Kai’s voice shook with desperation. Gripping hold of Tala’s hand, he pulled it out from his pants before turning to face him. His voice transitioning to a firm command.

“Upstairs. Now.” 

Tala blinked before a coy smirk took the width of his face, leaning forward on the tips of his toes as he licked his lips slowly. Keeping his hands at his sides, not missing the fire that had ignited into Kai’s eyes as he cocked a brow.

“No please?”

“Now.” Kai repeated, trying to fight himself from breathing too hard now that his body had formed a thin glaze of sweat along his skin.

Tala bat his lashes, unmoving for a second before Kai took a step forward and he was forced to back away as the fire in Kai’s eyes grew almost menacingly to the point Tala about turned tail and ran out of there. Only staying because he had come this far, because he wasn’t one for backing down from a fight.

Though the moment Kai’s hand gripped just under his jaw, his fingers pressing into his neck, Tala shook uncomfortably as he kept his icy-blue eyes onto the roaring fire inside Kai’s own. Only to slip closed and a muffled gasp of surprise fought it’s way through his ever closing throat as Kai smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, using the hold around Tala’s neck to drag him back into his chest where they collided hard.

The moment Tala felt Kai’s hold on his neck go lax, able to breathe that much easier, did he pull himself away from the kiss that had rendered him just as breathless as he had made Kai earlier. His own cock now straining between his legs, throbbing with more built up anticipation as he stood there staring back at the man before him.

“Either get out, or get up those stairs. I won’t repeat myself.” Kai spoke, his tone gone deadly now that Tala was stalling.

Every thought, every plan, Tala had of getting Kai on his back seemed to be shoved down now as he nodded almost dumbly and pulled himself out from Kai’s lax hold. His unsteady legs taking him to the stairs, though paused shortly to turn and make sure Kai was even following him.

How had the tables turned on him so quickly?

“Go.”

Tala nodded just as numbly as his legs felt at the moment, glancing up the stairs he had come to stand at the bottom of and licked his lips again.

“Why not bring some of that with us?” He asked, turning his head along his shoulders and gesturing to the bottle of booze on the coffee table behind Kai.

Kai arched a brow before turning and snatching the bottle off the table top, storming up to Tala’s back and that was enough to get Tala to take the first steps up the stairs now that he knew Kai was going to follow him.

“Now, is it behind door number one?” Tala asked as he pointed to the first door on his left, checking over his shoulder and seeing Kai taking a swift drink from the bottle he had picked up.

Kai shook his head, dropping the bottle to his side as he swallowed. “Last door on the right.”

Tala grinned, practically skipping his way down the long hallway to the closed door Kai had pointed out before throwing it open to reveal the large master suite. He wiggled his red brows as Kai stepped up behind him, letting out a whistle at the impressive size of the room.

“Is everything you own big?” Tala cooed as he spun around to face him just in the open doorway of the room, putting his hands on either side of the door frame.

Kai’s lips twitched as he fought a smirk, lifting his free hand and pressing his fingertips against Tala’s chest and pushing him into the room as he followed.

“Are you always this mouthy before you fuck someone?”

“Hmmm, maybe.” Tala’s coy smirk came back, making sure not to trip over his own feet as Kai guided him backwards towards the bed until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed.

“Are you always the one calling the shots when you fuck someone?” Tala questioned.

The smirk he had been fighting back finally appeared over his pales lips, taking two steps back from Tala and threw his head back while putting the opened bottle back to his upturned lips.

Tala’s eyes went straight to the opened neck before him, watching the way Kai’s throat moved as he swallowed, and swallowed more of the liquid inside. Finding himself almost swallowing with him, not able to tear his eyes away from the display for a second until Kai’s head came back down and the bottle was back at his side.

“I am.” Kai answered, “Now strip.” He commanded as he stepped back again from him.

Tala shrugged his shoulders, this was just the start of it, he still had time to get Kai down on his back before the night was over.

Without a word he reached around himself, pulling the shirt Kai had leant him over his head and tossed it off to the side of him. Once more their eyes not straying away from the other as Tala slipped his fingers in the hem of his pants and began to teas them down over his hips.

Kai took another drink, keeping his focus on the bare skin of the other male as more of it was being uncovered. Feeling himself heating back up just from watching, the alcohol finally settling into his system some as his already frazzled mind began to tingle.

“Are you going to share that?” Tala questioned as he kicked his legs free from his pants, leaving him standing there stark naked just on the side of Kai’s bed.

“Are you going to shut up?” Kai threw back at him, though his fiery eyes continued to rake over Tala’s exposed body and stopped at his cock that was standing up between his legs.

Tala rolled his eyes at the response, one minute he had this guy about to buckle and now he was the one being forced into a corner with his own knees fixing to go weak the longer Kai stared at him.

“It aint gonna suck itself.”

That brought Kai’s eyes back up to his own, Tala swallowing the lump that caught in his throat at the fire again inside them and seemed more frozen to the spot as Kai wordlessly stepped back up to him.

Tala’s mouth opened again when Kai dropped to his knees, taking one last swig of the bottle before shoving it into Tala’s hands. Making sure he had a hold on the bottle before he put both his hands around Tala’s upper thighs, his breath hot against Tala’s cock that it twitched in response, the tip of his tongue flicking against the head of him gently just to get the taste of him first.

Tala’s grip on the bottle tightened, shifting his feet as he planted himself more firmly against the carpeted floor as he held his breath as Kai’s wet tongue came against his hardened flesh again in another teasing lick. Jumping slightly when Kai’s nails dug a little into the sides of his ass cheeks, losing the breath he had been holding in when he felt Kai take his throbbing cock into his mouth almost whole.

A groan rolled out of him as he head went slightly back, Kai taking his time in inching him towards the back of his hot wet mouth. That tongue of his sliding along the underside of his shaft in a such a way that Tala’s legs trembled slightly, his free hand went into Kai’s hair for something to hold onto as his grip on the bottle almost released. Throwing his head back more, while Kai started to properly suck him, he took a good long swig of the drink and felt the burn rush down his slightly drying throat and smacked his lips as he pulled the mouth of the bottle away.

“Watch the teeth.” Tala hissed as Kai either purposely grazed them along his shaft, or hadn’t opened his mouth wide enough as his head started to move back and forth in a quicker rhythm.

Kai shifted on his knees, tugging Tala forward by his ass, bringing him to the very back of his throat as he grunted against the cock in his mouth before almost shoving Tala back till the head of him was left around his lips and his tongue once more licked and lapped at the precum that was starting to seep. Finally getting an actual taste of the other male on his taste buds, making him feel as though he was starving for more and continued to tease the tip of him until he ran his tongue along the underside of Tala’s shaft.

Tala’s fingers flexed inside Kai’s hair, another hiss passing through him as his thighs tensed on him. Kai’s tongue running up and down his shaft and felt his quickening breath hitch as those fiery eyes shot up through the slate colored bangs, his heart thudding in his chest harder as they locked eyes and he couldn’t stop the shiver running down his spine at the look he was getting from the other on his knees before him.

Finding some sort of strength within his jelly filled legs, Tala lifted his right one slowly and put his foot against Kai’s chest before shoving him backwards where he fell onto his back, Kai’s nails having scratched from Tala’s ass to around his hips and leaving behind thin red lines as he was detached from him.

“My turn.” Tala’s coy smirk wound it’s way up his lips, tossing back another swig of the bottle before dropping down between Kai’s parted legs and setting the bottle down beside him.

Enjoying the sight once he was close enough, not missing Kai’s still clothed chest rising and falling in uneven breaths as it had been back downstairs as he crawled his way across his body, keeping them apart enough they weren’t fully touching but enough that their chests did rub against the other teasingly.

Smirking harder as he felt Kai shiver under him, pressing their lips together where Tala exchanged the warm liquid from his mouth to Kai’s who took it quickly as their tongues met and twisted and rubbed along the others before Tala pulled back with a small pop. Some of the liquid running the corners of their mouths, Tala’s tongue licking around his own lips before he licked at the small trail of booze on Kai’s own mouth.

As Tala shifted back down between Kai’s legs, he gripped the hem of his sweats and yanked them down to his knees and left them there. Taking in his prize with lust filled eyes once he had set Kai’s manhood free, it standing up proudly like his own and enjoyed the sight of the fine slate hairs that ran from under his belly button to the base of his cock.

“I was wondering if the carpet matched the drapes.” Tala said in a teasing tone, reaching out and gently caressing the hard on between Kai’s legs.

Kai rolled his eyes before they screwed shut on him, his own breathy moan leaving his parted lips as Tala’s fingers wrapped around him and started to pump him quickly. Like Tala, his thighs tensed and his fingers gripped at the carpet he was laying on as Tala’s hand worked harder against him.

Taking precum that was already leaking from the slit of Kai’s cock, Tala rubbed the pad of his thumb against it, smearing the sticky fluid around the head as his hand continued to pump him in that same quick pace he had started with. Watching Kai bite into his lower lip to stifle the moans threatening to spill, only gaining small pants and those small enough to slip through the tightly sealed lips.

“Don’t be shy now.” Tala cooed, smearing more of Kai’s fluid along his shaft where his hand was able to slide up and down him more quickly with the self-lubrication.

At that Kai released his bruised bottom lip from his teeth, a moan tearing through him so powerful that Tala’s gut twisted at the mere sound of it as his skin pricked. His hand getting a mind of it’s own as he shifted over Kai’s body again, pinning his working hand between their bodies as he latched his teeth into the front of Kai’s neck.

Kai’s body jolted upward, his panting getting harder as his head pressed back into the floor of his bedroom and his hips jerked. Unable to spread his legs further due to his pants still being around his knees, his mouth going dry now that it had been left open through his moaning and panting.

Tala’s teeth bit and grazed along the pale neck, Kai’s cock throbbing in his hand as it continued to leak. Working a hickey into the front of Kai’s neck, Tala moved his head to the side, Kai’s head moving in the opposite direction to expose more of himself to him, Tala’s tongue dragging along the sweat and salty skin till he latched onto his next destination against Kai’s neck.

His own cocked twitched, though refused to take him just yet even if it made himself hurt between his own legs. Wanting, needing, Kai to writhe and beg for him now that he was the one in control.

Licking up the side of Kai’s neck with the tip of his tongue, reaching just under his ear, he nipped at the lobe gently as he breathed harder into it and felt Kai shiver harder than he had before under him.

“Look at you, such a badass until you got your _cock_ in someone else’s hand. Bet his could never hold all of you like _this_.” He breathed, squeezing Kai in his hold as he continued to pump him around the head.

Kai’s hips lifted, a grunt passing as his body tensed at Tala’s strong grip against him. More of him leaking, knowing with just a few more pumps and he wouldn’t be able to hold it anymore as the twisting in his gut started to get painful.

Not knowing what he wanted at that moment, his body desperately craving to feel Tala’s cock inside him, though at the same time his fogged up brain telling him it wasn’t too late to push him away and send him home.

He forced his eyes to open slightly, shifting towards the side table where a picture of him and Ray stood on the top of it. Despite his heart having been beating against his rib cage the moment this started, he felt it kick up even harder the moment he caught Ray’s smiling face in the picture frame.

But fuck him.

He wasn’t here now; no doubt already balls deep in the pink whore himself and felt his gut blaze with that same burning jealousy amongst the twisting.

Tearing his eyes away from the picture, he panted harder and moaned louder. His nails digging into the carpet, if it was wood flooring his nails would have chipped, letting his body relax as Tala sucked under his ear and his hand worked his cock.

Tala was right, Ray had never been able to hold all of him in one hand like this. He had never given himself fully to him like this either, to which Tala was right again.

“Fuck me.” He breathed harder.

“No please?” Tala smirked against him, his hand finally slowly as his wrist was cramping. “Come now Kai, have some manners.”

Kai’s body involuntarily shivered at his own name again, his heavy arms lifting where he grabbed Tala by the shoulders and shoved him off to hover over him. His fingers embedding in Tala’s upper arms, feeling the muscles on him.

“Please.”

“Now, that wasn’t so hard. Was it, _Kai_?” Tala asked, his name rolling off the tip of his tongue now that he knew what kind of power it held over the other.

Kai’s burning eyes narrowed, finally able to properly breathe easier now that Tala’s hand had stopped working him and could feel the knot in the pit of his gut loosening.

“Strip.” Tala ordered as he sat back on his own knees before standing, “And tell me where your stash is at.”

“Top drawer in the dresser.” Kai responded, ripping his shirt off himself quickly as Tala wandered his way to the dresser where he let out a whistle after opening the drawer.

“My, my. Aren’t we an adventurous little pair.” Tala said as he hooked the silver cuffs around his index finger and held them up to show Kai his find, having taken the other array of toys nestled inside the drawer.

“We have rope, lingerie, plugs, vibrators.” He listed off, another smirk coming to his face. “And enough lube it’d supply an entire army.” He chuckled.

Kai’s face burned a little as he was busy kicking his pants off his legs finally, having sat himself up against the palms of his hands.

“Bring what you want.”

Tala clicked his tongue as he seemed to be in thought for a second, “Nah. I think I can make you cum just with my fingers if I wanted to.” He said almost arrogantly, shutting the drawer after grabbing one of the unused bottles of lube and stalked back over to where Kai sat on the floor.

Something about Tala’s arrogant comment made Kai’s stomach drop and twist, his cock twitching again as he stared almost dumbly at the other male as he came to stand between his parted legs again.

“But since you asked _so_ nicely, I think I’ll give you what you want.” Tala dropped back to his knees, the carpet digging into his skin some. “So, get on your hands and knees.”

Kai swallowed the lump that lodged it’s way back inside his throat, doing as he was told and shifted himself around on the floor. Planting his hands back down on the top of his floor, his own knees getting slightly scratched by the rough fibers of the carpet.

“It’s a full moon tonight.” Tala chuckled, taking in Kai’s ass that was now facing him.

He ran a hand around the plump cheek, giving it a squeeze before a hard smack that caused Kai to jerk forward some and emit a hiss at the sting that settled along his skin.

As the pale cheek began to redden from the smack, Tala coated up his fingers with the lube he had retrieved. Using his own legs to knock Kai’s further apart as he settled more comfortable behind him, spreading his ass cheeks to get to work and sunk his coated fingers inside him.

Kai’s head went back with a grunt, his fingers flexing against the carpet as he willed his body to relax as Tala gave no heed or warning as he just started throwing his fingers inside him at an already overbearing pace; much how like he had been abusing his cock with his hand.

The moans, long and loud, streamed out of him unashamedly as his insides were ploughed into just by the two fingers and knuckles grating against his walls. The tips of Tala’s fingers already having found his prostate, gaining more moans and cries of ecstasy as his body trembled through the assault.

Just when he was about to cum, Tala slipped his fingers out of him and giving him a moment to regain his breathing. The small open window closing again the moment the tip of Tala’s cock touched him before it easily slipped inside, a loud cry escaping him as his head went back and his body flushed and burned at the sensation.

Tala gripped and groped at Kai’s hips, using them to steady himself as his own hips began to move though the movement was slower than his fingers had been, letting Kai get used to the feeling of every inch of his pulsing cock inside him before getting faster.

His own nails digging tightly to keep his balance, their skin smacking harder against the other as Tala drove himself faster into Kai’s body as his ass began to redden again. His own moans finally slipping through and joining Kai’s, the muscles in his arms flexing as he shifted every now and then to keep the two from toppling over.

Removing his left hand from Kai’s hip, he dragged his nails down the bare back below him, leaving behind scratches that matched his own along his hips. Pressing between Kai’s shoulder blades after marking his back with his nails, making Kai press his chest and face into the floor as his ass lifted slightly higher.

Kai’s gut twisted to that painful, breaking point, every inch of him burning as he panted harder. Trying to keep some of the air in his lungs as Tala threw himself back into him, the side of his face having been pressed into the carpet where he was forced to look towards the table beside the bed and that damn picture again. Whether Tala had done that on purpose he wasn’t sure, closing his eyes in order to have to not look at it any longer as his cock pulsed.

His insides clamped tightly around Tala’s, his orgasm hitting him with a bitten off moan that more than likely would have shook the walls of his entire home as it hit him. Blinding him almost as it spread through out his body, his release spitting out of him and coating the carpet below him.

Yet, Tala hadn’t let up even afterwards. Still driving himself into his spent and tired and bruising body, unable to do anything about it but take it until Tala pulled out of him without warning.

Being manhandled as he was thrown onto his back again, his dead legs being hoisted over Tala’s shoulders as he was bent in half. Once more unable to do anything about Tala throwing himself back up inside his body, the new angle causing Tala to directly hit his prostate again that made him cry out and try to grab hold of him around the back. Though all he managed to do was slap Tala’s sweaty back, barely holding on the strands of red hair that fell around the back of Tala’s neck.

“You’re gonna cum again, and this time you’re going to look at him.” Tala growled out almost animalistically as he thrusted into him.

Kai’s hazy eyes rolled in his head, his entire ass feeling as though it was on fire though turned his head back towards the picture. His prostate being hit on repeat that he knew there was another orgasm just on the horizon that he wouldn’t be able to hold back, keeping his eyes focused on the picture beside his bed.

The twisting in his gut was same and different all at once as he stared at Ray’s face again, his fingers curling into the red strands at the nape of Tala’s neck as his arms and legs began to shake.

Tala pushed forward, latching to the side of Kai’s neck that wouldn’t obstruct his view of the picture as he bit down harder than he had before. Getting a scream as his response, feeling Kai claw at his back as his own fingers were digging into the crease of his legs where he held him. No doubt leaving his own nail indents inside the pale flesh, his own legs cramping but finally felt the twist in his gut.

Five more bite marks and hickeys, with several hard unrelenting thrusts later, the two of them found their collective peaks. Tala pulling Kai into him harder as he sunk his pulsing and throbbing cock inside him to the base, releasing the build up of his seed into him as Kai’s body shook and twitched under him as he screamed and had done what Tala had ordered. Not once having torn his gaze away from the picture of Ray, despite his eyes threatening to screw shut on him as his body was washed by his orgasm again. 

Releasing Kai’s legs from his hold, his nails having embedded so much into them they were now bruised, he let the dead weight fall around him as he shifted to pull himself out of Kai before falling on top of him. The two panting hard, trying to regain their breath, their bodies slick with sweat as Tala’s seed was already slipping down between Kai’s inner thighs. His arms falling from around Tala’s hair where they dropped to his side lifelessly, finding it harder to suck in more air with the extra weight against his chest though couldn’t tell him to get off just yet.

Now that it was over, he finally tore his guilty filled eyes away from the picture and closed them tightly. Taking in a more painful, shuddering, breath as he bit back the horrible feeling that washed through him like his orgasms had. Fighting his strained vocal cords and sore throat to work for him, in need of a shower but as he mouth opened to speak, Tala was shifting his way down his chest and placing hot butterfly kisses against him.

Then came the teeth, the nails again as they gripped and groped at any skin Tala could get at while he had the chance. Marking him from his head to his toes while all Kai could do was lay there, too tired and sore to want to move now as his body tensed and he threw his right arm over his face to cover his eyes the moment he felt tears prick.


End file.
